


smart mouth, stupid mouth

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Getting Together, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: “I just wish he finally understood I’m not interested.” Yuzuru mutters and he sees how Javi’s expression changes, and for some reason it makes Yuzuru’s heart skip a beat, as if in anticipation of something his mind can’t think of yet.“I might have an idea.” he says, bringing one hand to gently touch Yuzuru’s cheek “You trust me?”(aka Yuzuru needs one creepy guy to get a hint, chaos ensues)
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	smart mouth, stupid mouth

**Author's Note:**

> I spent half of night writing it Idk, I think it's funny? Hope you enjoy!

On Mondays and Thursdays Yuzuru goes home by himself. 

During most weekdays his mom is picking him up, but on Mondays she has her aqua aerobic classes and on Thursdays she attends club in a community centre in their neugbourhood where she meets with a group of Japanese women living in the area. They talk and hold workshops, and it always puts her in a good mood. 

And to be honest, Yuzuru likes Mondays and Thursdays. He likes to remind himself that he’s actually living in Toronto, that there’s an actual world outside of his house and the rink. He doesn’t mind twenty seven minutes of a bus ride, even when the vehicle is packed and someone’s elbow is digging into his side. Well, it’s not very pleasant when a baby starts crying or some baby starts crying. But when that’s a case he just leaves a couple stops earlier and walks the remaining distance, sometimes stopping at the bookstore or a shop with CDs, and for a moment it feels like he’s on a trip. 

So yes, Yuzuru really doesn’t mind going home by himself.

Well, at least he used to.

He’s tying his shoelaces extra slowly, casting glances at Javi who’s standing by a locker nearby, changing at a snaily pace, one hand holding his phone and eyes focused on the screen. That’s annoying Yuzuru a little, but at the same time he’s weirdly glad, because he has no idea how to say what he wants to say. And above all, he doesn’t want to come out as awkward and dumb, so maybe that’s better, maybe he should just hurry up and go-

“You need help?”

Yuzuru almost jumps, surprised, and looks at Javi again. His teammate looks ridiculous, with only one arm in a sleeve of his shirt, and he’s looking at Yuzuru with amusement. 

“Huh?” Yuzuru asks eloquently and Javi grins.

“You’ve been tying your shoes for like five minutes now. So I started to worry, you know, because maybe your fingers aren’t cooperating…”

“Who’s talking.” Yuzuru grumbles, glancing at Javi with as much judgment he can comvet, and Javi snorts before continuing with putting his clothes on properly.

“So, you’re good?” he asks, smile still easy but tone just a tad more serious, and Yuzuru feels the stress he has been feeling easing a little. 

They might bicker from time to time and go head to head on the ice, but they truly care for each other. And after quite some time training together they can pick up on the signals and notice when something’s off.

“Yes, I’m good.” Yuzuru nods, and then he decides to just blurt out the rest “Can you walk me to the bus?”

Javi’s clearly surprised and his confused expression makes Yuzuru’s insides twist with embarassment, and he curses himself silently. But then Javi smiles again, as wide as before, and his movements seem to be more vigorous all of the sudden.

“Sure! Just give me a sec!”

He doesn’t ask any questions and Yuzuru surpresses a sigh of relief. He’s glad that Javi agreed and when they walk out of the locker room and down the corridor, there’s an extra spring in his step. They stop outside for a moment so Javi can unlock his bike- he’s always coming to the club like that during the warmer months- and then they stroll to the bus stop nearby. Yuzuru was maybe a littl afraid of some awkward silence, but Javi is a pro at holding conversations and spends five minutes jokingly complaining about the training. He’s definitely exagerrating and it’s hilarious, so Yuzuru laughs a couple of times before he feels anxiety growing inside him again as they reach the stop.

There’s a lot of people waiting there so they stop a couple meters away next to a tree growing in the middle of the pavement, and Yuzuru leans against its trunk, looking around quickly. His stomach turns unpleasantly when he sees a familiar silhouette in the crowd and he winces, turning away immediately, and he catched Javi’s puzzled expression.

“What’s going on?” Javi asks, taking a step closer, something like worry painted on his face “Yuzu, are you okay?”

“Yes, it’s just…” Yuzuru trails away, and coughs awkwardly before countinuing in a hushed tone “There is a guy I don’t like.”

“What?”

Yuzuru sighs, knowing that he won’t avoid giving explanations, and in the end he thinks that if he has to tell someone, Javi might be his first choice.

“There is a guy who rides the same bus, and he is… creepy.” he admits and Javi’s eyes widen. 

“Did he do something? Did-”

“No, no.” Yuzuru rushes, shaking his head “But he always tries to talk to me, or… stand close. He… he is staring right now, so don’t turn around-”

Javi, of course, turns around, and Yuzuru doesn’t even have to point out who the creep is because that’s quite obvious. There’s only one guy staring at them unbashedly, and Yuzuru’s skin crawls when he looks at him before he forces his eyes to meet Javi’s again.

“Okay, I don’t like it. At all.” Javi says, and Yuzuru shudders at how dark his eyes are all of the sudden, his jaw clenching “You know what, I will just go and tell him-”

“No, no, don’t!” Yuzuru exclaims, catching Javi’s hand with his, just so he can stop him if he truly wants to do that “It’s really nothing, I don’t think he’s dangerous or anything, he just…” he shrugs helplessly and Javi’s expression softens.

“You talked with anyone about it?”

“Just you.” Yuzuru mutters, dropping his gaze down at their still joined hands and feeling his cheeks warming up.

He first noticed the guy three weeks earlier. He was looking at Yuzuru in a way that made Yuzuru suspect he was a reporter or soemone like that. But then he just walked over and paid him a compliment, which was quite nice. But then he instantly jumped to ask Yuzuru out, which was a definite no. Yuzuru made sure to make his rejection as polite as possible, even hinting that there was someone else in his life- a little lie he found totally justified in that situation- but the seemed to have troubles with understanding the signals, because he kept on staying as close as possible Yuzuru every time they met at the damn bus stop.

“You’re sure he’s not following you or anything?” Javi mutters in a low voice, his fingers squeezing Yuzuru’s “Because then I will so call the cops to drag his ass-”

“No. I think he’s working somewhere nearby and we just happen to take the same bus.”

He thinks that’s the most probable option, since the creep is actually really decent looking. Probably in his early thirties, his outfit business casual and a briefcase in his hand. A perfectly normal looking guy, except for these odd smirks he’s throwing Yuzuru’s way everytime they bump into each other. 

“Okay.” Javi sighs “So what can I do, since you won’t allow me to just go and punch him-”

“He’s so much taller than you, he would knock you out.” Yuzuru says and Javi chuckles briefly, his thumb caressing Yuzuru’s knuckles and sending a pleasant shiver up his arm.

“I just wish he finally understood I’m not interested.” Yuzuru mutters and he sees how Javi’s expression changes, and for some reason it makes Yuzuru’s heart skip a beat, as if in anticipation of something his mind can’t think of yet.

“I might have an idea.” he says, bringing one hand to gently touch Yuzuru’s cheek “You trust me?”

That’s kind of a stupid question, Yuzuru thinks, dazed by Javi’s touch and sudden closeness. But beside his family and coaching team, Javi might be actually the only person Yuzuru trusts.

“I do.” he mumbles and Javi nods, biting on his lower lip as if he’s making a decision. 

“I’m going to kiss you, if that’s okay.” 

At that, Yuzuru’s brain actually stops working for a moment.

Javi. 

Wants to kiss him.

It takes him an embarassingly long moment to realize it’s not because his teammate has some sudden outburts of feelings for him, but it’s a scheme to convince the creepy guy that Yuzuru is definitely not interested and there’s no chance of him being interested in the nearest future.

If circumstances were different, he would totally need more time to think about it. But right now he’s just tired of feeling anxious, and the emotions and Javi’s touch are making him feel a little dizzy, so looks Javi in the eyes, and nods firmly.

“Yes.” he says, surprised with how breathless he is, and watches like mesmerized how Javi licks his lower lip before taking a deep breath and leaning forward, and Yuzuru’s eyelids flutter.

When Javi asked if he could kiss him, Yuzuru had in mind some brief, innocent peck. And it’s exactly that at first, Javi’s lips touching his for maybe a second. But even that short touch makes Yuzuru’s brain shortcircuit, and he can’t think, he can only register how Javi’s breath is hitching, and how his eyes are wide and dark and filled with something Yuzuru can’t regognize. 

And then Javi kisses him again, and there’s nothing brief and innocent about it. It’s urget and demanding and it makes Yuzuru’s body feel hot, and he loves how it feels, so he wraps his arms around Javi’s shoulders and kisses him back, a little uncoorditanted at first but he catches up quickly. He’s feeling dizzy but in the best possible way; it’s not that kind of dizziness that appears after a competition or exhausting training. No, his thoughts are clouded, but his body is buzzing with adrenaline and something hot, coiling in his stomach and now spreading into his limbs, making his knees go weak.

He cna’t even compare it to his previous experiences, because this is just too good, and he doesn’t give a shit that they’re in public and that there’s something digging into his back. And he doesn’t even remember what was the primary reason for that kiss, because all he knows is that he doesn’t really want it to end.

But of course it has to end, because they both need air, and as his lungs are filling, his brain turns just a little less foggy. Yuzuru blinks and somehow he catches up with everything in a matter of a second. Javi’s wide eyes and parted lips, his own heaving chest, and the bus he should take just pulling over, no creepy guy in sight.

And then, panic courses through his veins. Irrational, harsh panic that he can’t even fight with, but he can definitey run away from Javi, whose close presence is suddenly too overwhelming for Yuzuru to handle.

“Thanks. See you tomorrow!” Yuzuru squeaks, tearing himself out of Javi’s embrace and runnig for the bus, jumping inside at the last moment possible. Legs wobbly, he makes his way to the nearest free sit and drops on it heavily, feeling like in a very realistic dream. Dazed, he brings his hand to his mouth, touching his lips, tingling and sensitive, and he swears he can taste something like mint candy on the tip of his tongue.

“Oh.” he mumbles absently, sliding his hand down and pressing it against his chest, feeling his strong, rapid heartbeat “Oh, that’s not good.”

* * *

It definitely isn’t good.

Yuzuru has spent the whole sleepless night tossing around in bed and replaying the day in his mind until it felt like his brain turned into mush. 

He kissed some people in his life, but all of them were bland in comparision with how Javi made him feel. Because that kiss was electric, hot and intense, and yet Yuzuru felt perfectly comfrotable because well, it was Javi. And Javi is kind, and Javi is tustworthy, and-

Yuzuru sits up so quickly his head spins, and his heart clenches in horror, because he realizes how much he craves Javi to kiss him again. Well, how much he craves Javi in general, which is a brand new revelation he has no idea how to deal with. 

He flops back on the mattress and turns on his stomach so he can bite on the pillow, just in case the loud screeching forming deep down inside him would make it past his mouth. 

* * *

When we gets up in the morning he’s sleep deprived and cranky, and ready to blame Javi for all of that. His mom clearly sees that something is off, but after making sure he’s not sick she lets him be, and that’s definitely for the better. Because Yuzuru is definitely not in the mood for talking, not when he feels so torn between fearing to see Javi and longing for him at the same time. Which is confusing, but also filling his body with a jittery energy, although that might be the fault of three cups of strong tea he drank in the morning to make sure he wouldn’t fall asleep. 

And as he’s exiting his mom’s car and walks into the building, he’s repeating like a mantra to just keep his cool. Javi probably forgot already and Yuzuru’s not going to be dramatic about it, and he definitely won’t let Javi know he shook his whole damn world.

But then he enters the locker room and everything goes haywire beacuse Javi’s here, and by some curse or a blessing Yuzuru catches him in the middle of changing his clothes, in that brief moment when he’s wearing only his socks and boxers. He freezes when he sees Yuzuru, and drops a shirt he has been holding, because he’s too damn focused on Yuzuru now, a wide grin stretching his lips.

“Hi!” he says cheerfully and Yuzuru feels a wave of emotions so strong he can’t really fight with, so he just goes with it, like a paper boat snatched by a current.

“You stay back.” he says, raising a threatening finger as he slowly walks toward his locker, eyes locked on Javi “You stay back and keep your mouth away from me.”

“Umh, excuse me?” Javi asks, looking genuinely confused, and then he gasps, eyes widening “Oh.” he mumbles, his shoulders dropping, and Yuzuru starts feeling quite uneasy, so he clears his throat, even though he has no idea what to say.

“So-”

“I’m sorry.” Javi says quickly, looking aside for a moment before turning his gaze to Javi again “I didn’t want to make you feel awkward, I just-”

“No, it’s okay!” Yuzuru exclaims “I don’t feel awkward.”

“Yes you are.” Javi stresses out “Look, I’m sorry, I get kinda carried away and-”

“Shut up!” Yuzuru yells so loudly he surprises even himself, because he’s not sure what he’s doing, he just knows that he’s tired filled with need he can’t really name “Just, don’t aplogize.”

“Okay.” Javi chuckles, and a smile that appears on his lips a second later is honest if slightly nervous and Yuzuru’s heart stutters, because it’s too much and too sudden, and his head is too full so he just decides to follow his heart.

“Javi.” he says, dropping his bag to the floor and stepping closer “You have no idea what you did.”

“What did I do?” Javi asks, and Yuzuru would check if his expression changed but his eyes are too focused on the expanse of that sun-kissed skin right in front of him, and it takes him a moment and a lot of strong will to raise his gaze to meet Javi’s eyes again.

“I just really want to kiss you again.” Yuzuru blurts out, and telling the truth has never been easier “And it’s all your fault.” 

“Oh.” Javi gasps, shocked, and then after a second he smiles widely, sweet and playful at the same time “I’m here, you know. It’s your call now.”

A part of Yuzuru wishes Javi would take the lead like yesterday. But he also thinks that it’s quite sweet that Javi leaves the decision to him, because the circumstances are so much different now, because there’s no scheme and no one’s watching, and Javi is standing right here with his palms turned to Yuzuru in a quiet invitation. 

And without much thinking, Yuzuru decides to take it.

He crosses the remaining disatnce and wraps his arms around Javi’s neck, smoothing one hand over warm skin on his nape. They’re so close their breaths are mingling and Yuzru feels that pleasant fog from yesterday creeping into his head again. He licks his lips and looks up, straight into Javi’s smiling eyes, and his heart leaps in his chest.

“I think dragging it off is really sexy.” Javi murmurs, putting his his hands on Yuzuru’s waist “But I think this time we don’t want to have public, and every second brings us closer to Brian barging in searching for us-”

Yuzuru doesn’t need that mental picture, and he really needs Javi to shut up. So he kisses him,just because he damn wants to, and Javi kisses him back immediately. It’s sweeter than yesterday, but also a little more complicated because Javi keeps on smiling like an idiot, making Yuzuru groan.

“What?” he asks and Javi grins even wider.

“Does it mean I can walk you to the bus everytime now?” he asks and Yuzuru feels a pleasant shiver running up his spine.

“Let me think about it.” he hums, leaning in again with every intention to kiss that smirk off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
